


Drabble:  "After The Pinch"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes to, after Spock consensually “pinched” him.  Spock POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "After The Pinch"

Drabble: After The Pinch

 

The handsome Earthman was moist with a sheen of perspiration. He suddenly stirred, his limbs showing signs of life.

Spock, who had been perched nearby, was instantly on full alert. Kirk seemed well and whole, but now Spock waited for his report.

Spock leaned in, anxious for reassurance. He had admired Kirk's manly form while he slumbered, but now, he wished only for the gaze of his eyes.

“Spock!” Jim burbled, half-conscious.

What a peculiar thrill, to hear Jim call him by name. To be the one he called for. 

“Uhng” Jim whimpered. “Headache.”

What a weird ache that was.


End file.
